


Nobody Tosses a Dwarf!

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is obsessed with Lord of the Rings and Frank has never seen it. And that, my dears, is a problem.</p>
<p>
  <i>Yeah, they should kiss. They should kiss because Frank had wanted it for so long and they should kiss because he is sure it would taste the sweetest.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Tosses a Dwarf!

“Is your brother killing someone in there or…?” Frank has a questioning look on his face and this is basically the very first thing he says when he and Mikey enter the Way’s house and pass the door to the basement on their way to Mikey’s room.

Mikey shrugs and throws his schoolbag mindlessly on the floor. “Who knows. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was, though. Maybe you should check on him while I make us some coffee. Need some fucking energy to study for that fucking math test tomorrow.”

Frank shivers, not able to answer Mikey’s suggestion properly. Mikey disappears in the kitchen or somewhere in the house and leaves Frank alone right in front of the door to Gerard’s room in the basement. _Maybe you should check on him._ Why, Mikey, that’s very easy to say. But Frank doesn’t feel so sure about it; is it really a good idea to go down there and maybe have an actual conversation with a boy you’ve been crushing on for months now? Is it healthy for Frank’s mental state?

No, he doesn’t think it is. But it doesn’t seem to matter anyway, because here he is with his hand on the doorknob, stepping down the stairs with his heart pounding in his chest… and there is Gerard, not aware of Frank’s presence, eyes focused on the small t.v. 

Frank is so nervous that when he coughs to let Gerard know he’s there, he kind of chokes on his own saliva and Gerard freaks out jumping two feet off the ground and runs quickly to Frank, slamming his back once or twice. “You’re okay?” he asks in a soft voice, hand still resting on Frank’s shoulder. 

“Y-yeah, I was just…” Frank trails off, his voice harsh. And even though it’s quite dark in the room, since the TV screen is the only light there, Frank is sure his blush is more than obvious. “I just wanted to know what’s making that noise.” And, seriously, who wouldn’t be proud for finishing such a long sentence in Gerard’s presence? Frank mentally applauds himself. 

“What noise?” Gerard raises his eyebrows, looking funny in the dim light. “You mean the television? I’m watching the Lord of the Rings.”

“It’s kind of… um, creepy, you know? It sounded as if you were torturing someone or… I don’t know, I just…” Frank stutters, pointing at the TV screen and glancing that way – and spotting some hideous creatures there, what the fuck? Is this some kind of weird zombie movie Frank has never seen? 

“Aw, yeah, orcs can make some pretty sounds,” Gerard says almost proudly. “They sound like they’re puking and screaming at the same time, right?”

“Orcs?” Frank asks with a questioning look on his face. Yeah, when you hang out with Mikey, you will get to know his older brother and you will probably notice that he’s the weird member of the family, but making up some crazy names for zombies just isn’t cool.

“Yeah? Orcs? Like, Elves who had been tortured by Morgoth? Twisted to _evil soldiers?_ And all that jazz?” Gerard gesticulates widely, throwing his arms in the air and Frank actually laughs.

“I’m sorry, I’m starting to think you’re not using English right now.”

“You want me to say something in Elvish? I could – “

“Jesus Christ, Gerard, stop it!” Frank giggles and blushes again almost immediately. “What are you even talking about? I’ve never seen the Lord of the Rings trilogy, I’m sorry, man.”

Gerard looks confused for a second, as if he’s not sure if Frank is joking or if he is deadly serious, and then his face brightens up and he claps his hands in a very, _very_ girly way. “So I’m guessing you loved the books and you don’t want the movies to ruin it for you, am I right?”

Gerard looks so scary and excited at the same time that Frank considers lying – and saying that he indeed read all the books and loved them – for a brief moment, but then, no. There is a possibility – very low, but still – that they will end up together as an old and happy married couple, and Frank definitely shouldn’t start this future relationship with a lie. So, he decides to be a brave man and spit out the truth.

“Actually, um, no. I just know that this guy, Tolkien or whoever, wrote it and it’s super famous. And it has Elijah Wood in it? And that’s, like, everything I know about it. Please don’t hurt me?” Frank puts on the best puppy eyes he can manage but right now, everything looks like a grimace to Gerard; who is currently staring at Frank and gasping.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” he exclaims after a while and Frank fears his end is near when Gerard grabs his shoulders and shakes with him. “The Lord of the Rings is a legend! Frodo Baggins is a legend! You _have_ to see it. Every single person living on this planet should see it! You, you…” Gerard takes a step back and points his finger at Frank, “you will come by this Friday and we’ll watch The Fellowship together. And you have no right to refuse.”

Frank’s breath quickens a bit, although he’s not sure what’s going on at that moment. “You really are a huge fan, you know that? I’m sure Tolkien would be proud of you if he met you.”

_“Tolkien died in 1973!”_ Gerard whispers and okay, this is the point when it gets kind of scary. “And I’m serious. I don’t care if you already have plans for Friday. You cancel them, you come here. Deal?”

If it was anyone else… But it’s Gerard. It’s Gerard and he had just invited Frank over. So they can watch a movie together. Who cares it’s fucking Lord of the Rings? It’s not like Frank will be watching. It’s like the best opportunity he could ever get; he can spend two hours or however long the movie is with Gerard and stare at him. Maybe even sit beside him. Be a fangirl for a moment, because however creepy Gerard is, he is also damn attractive, or at least Frank thinks so. So it’s not like he can say no. It’s not like he can just not come. For fuck sake, he’s already looking forward to it.

Frank looks down at his shoes and ignoring the noise that’s still coming from the TV, he nods. “Okay, deal.”

~~~

When Frank informs Mikey that Gerard isn’t killing anyone right now down in the basement and that he was invited to watch the Lord of the Rings on Friday, Mikey laughs quietly and rolls his eyes. “You guys are finally going on a date?”

Frank blushes and slaps Mikey’s shoulder friendly. “It’s not a date, you asshole. He just invited me over. It’s nothing. It’s only because he can’t accept the fact that someone hasn’t seen his favorite movie.”

“Come on, dude, he wouldn’t watch the Lord of the Rings with just anyone.”

~~~

It’s not really a surprise when Frank fails the math test. He tried his best not to, but after his conversation with Gerard, he simply couldn’t focus on anything else than Gerard’s voice and Gerard’s hair and Gerard’s old sweatpants he was wearing when they talked in the basement. So, here it is. A huge, giant ‘F’ staring at him from the paper. Frank usually doesn’t care about school but he knows Mikey – or Gerard, god no, not Gerard! – will ask about this one and it doesn’t help your confidence when you have to say you failed at something. 

When it’s finally Friday and Frank is on the porch of the Way house waiting for someone to open the door, he can feel his heart beating horrifyingly fast. Mikey said this was a date. Mikey said Gerard wouldn’t watch his favorite movie with just anyone. But Mikey is wrong. Frank is pretty sure that Mikey is wrong. It doesn’t prevent him from trembling and nervousness, though. Every nerve in his body burns and stings and if it wasn’t for Gerard opening the door in the right moment, Frank would probably run away.

“Hi there!” Gerard greets him with a huge smile on his face and leans his hip against the doorframe. “So, tell me. How did the math test go?”

Frank chews on his lower lip and looks shamefully down on his shoes. “Failed it,” he murmurs. 

He is surprised to feel Gerard’s arms wrapping around his waist in a – without doubt – friendly way. Reluctantly, he buries hic face in Gerard’s hair, breathing in the mix of cigarettes, paint, his shampoo and a very, very special Gerard-y scent that you couldn’t find on anybody else. 

Before Frank manages to wake up from his illusion, Gerard’s arms are gone and Frank has to face the cold air hitting his body again. “Aw, I’m sorry, Frankie. I’m sure the next one will be better, really,” Gerard says and winks at Frank with a smile.

Frank snorts and shakes his head. No, he doesn’t really think so. Maybe it’s because he feels shy and unimportant, useless, maybe even stupid when he’s around Gerard. He feels like he doesn’t deserve the older man’s attention at all – it doesn’t matter if they talk about astronomy or fantasy books and movies. Frank bounces on his heels, and when the silence gets too awkward for him to handle, he rushes into the house avoiding Gerard’s look. 

“So, is Mikey going to join us, or…?” Frank asks and coughs awkwardly, this time without choking. And he suddenly wants the answer to be ‘yes’. He suddenly feels like he can’t stay in the same room with Gerard for more than five minutes without exploding into tiny, embarrassed pieces. 

“Nope. I think he’s with Pete somewhere,” Gerard answers in a singsong, excited voice and walks by Frank, heading to the basement door. Frank can fucking swear he saw Gerard swaying his hips in a lazy, nonchalant way, almost as if he was a lady. A lady that’s trying to flirt with someone. 

Frank sighs, making a mental note to himself that he should totally bitch at Mikey for his bromance with Wentz and for leaving Frank alone in this situation. He can’t do anything, he’s hopeless; he can only follow Gerard down to the basement and watch a fucking movie with him.

~~~

Frank holds back a quiet laugh the moment the movie starts. It’s hard to focus on anything, though – Gerard is sitting right next to him, their thighs are almost touching. If any of them loses control and relaxes during the movie, they will totally touch. That’s so, so bad. Shit.

For Frank, it’s pretty much boring. He rolls his eyes when a deep, woman voice say _“I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I feel it in the air”._ How can Gerard expect him to watch this? One hundred seventy-eight minutes of this (at least Gerard said it’s that long, _“It’s only two and a half hours short,” Gerard stated sadly_ )? He’d rather be kidnapped. Killed, even.

When ‘Gandalf’, or whatever is the name Elijah Wood (Frank was right about him! Plus points.) had said, appears on the screen, Frank squeaks and points to the television. “That’s Magneto, dude! It’s him, isn’t it?”

Gerard looks disgusted. “You know Magneto and not Gandalf? What is the point of your life? Besides, it’s Ian fucking McKellen, one of the best actors of our time. Now shut up or you’ll miss Bilbo’s birthday party.”

Frank chuckles and blushes when he meets Gerard’s look for a few seconds.

They’re silent for a few minutes. Gerard is enjoying every second of the movie, but Frank is unbelievably, hurtfully bored. Maybe if he wasn’t in Gerard’s presence… Maybe if he could watch it alone… And they would talk about it later… But Gerard’s crotch just inches away from his own is making it too hard. _Literally._

Frank’s boredom becomes obvious really soon. He sighs every two minutes, almost expecting Gerard to yell at him for not giving a chance to this beautiful movie. But Gerard does something completely different – he starts to quote the characters and he even makes this creepy noise with Gollum. _“My prrrrreciousss!”_ he hissed and Frank couldn’t help it but laugh.

Gerard smiles at him, looking satisfied. “So it’s not that boring, is it?” he asks quietly as if he didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere of Middle Earth.

And even though Frank thinks it’s _boring as hell_ , he shakes his head with a shy smile and his breath catches in his throat when they start to stare at each other. Frank can hear the noise coming from television but he can’t make out the words they’re saying. All he sees is Gerard’s face so close to his own, all he can hear are his breath and his heart beating. It feels like the right moment to kiss. Yeah, they should kiss. They should kiss because Frank had wanted it for so long and they should kiss because he is sure it would taste the sweetest. But they can’t kiss. No. They’re just friends – maybe less. That’s right. Frank is Mikey’s friend. Not Gerard’s. Why would they kiss? That’s such a stupid, dumb idea… It would ruin everything…

However, Frank leans closer. Their mouths are almost touching when Frodo’s voice makes its way to Frank’s and Gerard’s ears and it’s too loud. _“I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else.”_

Frank feels Gerard’s hot breath on his lips and then there’s this sudden pain in Gerard’s eyes, as if he was affected by the spoken words; as if it was something personal, and he looks away too quickly. It’s awkward again for a long, long time. Nothing happens, Gerard gets lost in his mood swings and Frank finally finds his interest in Elves and wizards. That’s when he relaxes.

Sometime around Gandalf’s death, they’re thighs are already touching.

And when the final battle arrives – or at least for Frank it is the final battle – and that stupid-fat-cunt-shit Orc shoots Boromir, _three fucking arrows, seriously?_ , he catches Gerard’s hand subconsciously. He hasn’t even realized it – he just squeezed it and tried to hold back the tears. 

“Fucking Uruk-hai,” Gerard murmurs and squeezes Frank’s hand back. Frank is not sure what Uruk-hai means. Maybe it’s a name? Or maybe it’s how you say “fuck” in Elvish. Frank doesn’t know. 

Hot sweat covers him when he realizes that his hand is trapped in Gerard’s. What had he done? Why are they holding hand? How did this happen?

“Please, tell me you liked it,” Gerard says when the credits start to roll, still holding Frank’s hand. It’s as if they should have kissed so it wouldn’t be so awkward now – but they never kissed and now they’re holding hands and it feels weird and good at the same time.

“I did,” Frank answers quietly breaking their eye contact, and stares at his knees, feeling the blush creeping onto his face. “I liked it.” And only Frank knows that he’s not talking about the Lord of the Rings. Of course, he’s talking about Gerard.

“Good,” Gerard says, sounding almost happy. “Cause I like you. And I’m glad that my potential boyfriend likes my favorite movie.”

Frank breathes out. “What?” he murmurs, unsure if he’d heard the right thing, if it hadn’t been just his imagination. “What?” he repeats trying not to be too excited and his head snaps up, his look travels back to Gerard face, and he’s trying to find the answer there. Because, what? “What did you just say?”

“I said that it’s awesome that my potential boyfr –“

“That was a rhetorical question,” Frank whispers and can’t help it but smile. Okay, so maybe this is only a dream. Maybe it’s Thursday night and he was so excited about seeing Gerard the next day that it joined his dreams. But it doesn’t feel like a dream. In dreams, you just kiss the boy you like spontaneously and your heart doesn’t beat as if it was ready to explode. There’s a chance that this is not a dream. That this is real. That Gerard just said ‘potential’ and ‘boyfriend’ in the same sentence and he was talking about Frank. How is that possible, though? After all this time, how could Frank be so lucky? That’s impossible, that’s just not what happens to normal people. It must be a dream.

After Frank successfully convinces himself that this can’t be really happening, he decides to just go for it. Since it’s only a dream, he can’t lose anything and he definitely can’t ruin a great – and kind of desperate from Frank’s part – friendship.

When Frank finally closes his eyes and moves forward – still freaking unsure about everything – their mouths crush together and Gerard’s teeth cut Frank’s bottom lip. The only thing Frank realizes, though, is the fact that Gerard must have been going for the kiss, too. It surprises him and he wants to pull away, because he’s pretty sure his lower lip is bleeding right now and it must be disgusting, but Gerard cups his face and doesn’t let go. And then they’re kissing, Gerard sucking on Frank’s mouth carefully, licking away the blood.

“Fucking finally,” Gerard breaths out when they pull apart, and sighs heavily, his hands still resting on Frank’s cheeks. 

Frank gives Gerard a crooked grin. He doesn’t even care that his face is red from all the embarrassment, heat and the fact that he’d just kissed Gerard Way, the guy who loves the Lord of the Rings more than anything. “Did we really have to watch a movie first? Couldn’t you just… kiss me?”

“How was I supposed to know you wouldn’t run away and hate me for the rest of your life? I’d rather be friends than enemies.” Gerard slowly runs his fingers down Frank’s face; from the perfectly shaped eyebrow down to the corner of Frank’s mouth, smearing around last drops of blood. The bitten spot on Frank’s lip is throbbing and it hurts, sure it does, but Frank couldn’t care less. “And besides, it was fun,” Gerard adds.

Frank chuckles playfully. “Wanna watch the next movie?” he asks and scoots closer to Gerard, fighting his shyness and trying to be at least a bit seductive.

“Right now?” Gerard’s voice sounds almost excited as he smiles and finally lets go of Frank’s face – and Frank doesn’t like that, not at all. He bites his lips, voluntarily facing the pain, and his gaze falls down to Gerard’s mouth.

“Nah, later. I wanna do other things now.” Frank gathers all courage he has in his small body and he initiates their second kiss. He’s aware of the fact that they won’t be able to do this for more than three minutes, because his lip is _killing him_ the second it meets Gerard’s mouth. 

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that,” Gerard murmurs apologetically and runs his fingers through Frank’s hair. “But I’ll have time to fix it, right?” he moans into Frank’s swollen mouth.

Frank nods quickly and pulls Gerard closer, still feeling like he doesn’t have enough of him. “You’ll have weeks, and days, and months… _years._ I’m never letting go,” Frank answers quietly and smiles against Gerard’s lips, groaning painfully when the cut tears open and blood runs to Frank’s mouth again. _Fuck_ , it hurts. But Frank doesn’t care.

He doesn’t care about the pain because he knows it was worth it. He doesn’t care if they really are going to last or if they’re going to break up after three months of getting to know each other. He doesn’t care if they are boyfriends right now. They will talk about it later. They will talk about everything later. Or they won’t. Sometimes, you don’t even need to talk. Words are ridiculously unnecessary. Sometimes all you need to do to get what you want is watch Gerard’s favorite movie and everything else will come naturally.


End file.
